Elle
by Patronum
Summary: Un amour si fort qu'il peut changer tout ce que nous sommes, en partant de nos convictions profondément ancrées en finissant par notre acceptation des chats.
Bonjour à tous,

je suis contente de vous retrouvé après plusieurs années avec une petite histoire que j'ai écrite et adapté à l'univers que j'aime tant : Harry Potter

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si elle est très courte et pas très explicite. Je voulais seulement écrire une histoire qui décrivait ce que parfois

la force de l'amour peut faire sur des personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement, même si plusieurs personnes ont déjà essayé avant moi.

Bonne lecture 

P~

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Les premières sensations qu'il perçut furent celles du soleil, doux et chaud sur sa peau et celle des draps qui l'enveloppaient, comme une étreinte maternelle, réconfortante et apaisante. Il bougea ensuite ses mains, plia ses longs doigts fins et tortilla ses orteils. Il passa une main lâche dans ses cheveux blonds et frotta ses yeux vigoureusement pour se réveiller. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le désordre que constituait sa chambre. Des livres trônaient sur la table de nuit, sur le bureau et même sur les bords de fenêtre ou pendaient également quelques plantes en manque d'affection et d'H2O. Les vieux stores accrochés aux fenêtres laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil et faisaient voir les grains de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air. Sur les murs, il y avait plusieurs dessins et paroles de chansons que personne ne connaissait et que lui même ne connaissait pas puisque c'est _elle_ qui les avaient écrites. Dans un coin, traînait une vieille radio qui aurait dû rendre l'âme depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait jamais allumée, faute de savoir comment utiliser ce drôle d'objet et où s'y empilait un tas de vêtements. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être ranger un peu, mais comme d'habitude, il abandonna l'idée.

Cette chambre, tout comme lui, avait son vécu et son histoire. Il y avait des traces qui ne pouvaient simplement pas s'effacer avec le temps. Comme ce trou dans le mur juste à côté de son lit qu'il avait fait après une énième dispute avec son père et qui avait laissé une fine cicatrice sur sa main droite. À ce souvenir, sans même s'en rendre compte, il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui passait de ses jointures au milieu de sa main. Il revoyait la scène devant lui comme si elle s'était passée hier; ses parents qui avaient découvert où il s'était réfugié après la guerre, son père qui lui hurlait tout son dégoût et son déshonneur envers lui, sa mère qui pleurait silencieusement dans un coin et _elle_ qui avait une main douce, mais ferme sur son bras et qui tentait désespérément de le raisonner. Ensuite, il se revoyait lui, en larme, frappant sur ce mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste aucune force et qu'il s'effondre. « Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu ne l'as jamais été. » Lui avait- _elle_ dit après que ses parents soient partis et que ce mur soit en morceau. Il se souvient avoir levé la tête si rapidement qu'il eut mal et de la regarder droit dans ses yeux noisettes, ses yeux si tendres et pleins d'amour. « Comment peux-tu dire ça? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait pour _ses_ convictions? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit pour _le_ rendre fier? »

Il fixa ce trou, ce trou qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réparer pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qui avait construit l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et ses yeux dérivèrent vers son avant-bras gauche, là où ses plus grosses erreurs reposaient sur sa peau pâle. Un tatouage noir comme l'enfer avec un dessin tout aussi démoniaque qui fut autrefois, la marque de sombres présages. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il pensait faire au nom du plus grand bien, était représenté par cette simple image.

Il soupira et regarda par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui illuminait ses journées depuis toutes ces années et qui réussissait à diminuer cette noirceur qui vivait avec lui tous les jours. _Elle_ , la femme qui lui apportait des petites doses de bonheur dans sa vie et qui lui avait redonné l'espoir quand tout voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il l'a regarda dormir avec ses longs cheveux bruns en batailles lâchés sur son dos nu, ses bras passant sous l'oreiller, sa tête penchée vers le bas et sa longue jambe qui sortait des draps et qui se repliait par-dessus. Juste à côté, le fidèle compagnon de sa belle qui dormait, grosse et hideuse masse orange et poilue qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les chats, surtout pas les vieux chats aigris et possessifs comme celui-là, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. « Tu m'aimes non? Alors tu dois accepter mon chat! À prendre ou à laisser ! » Il sourit au souvenir du visage sérieux et vieux qu' _elle_ avait ce jour-là et passa délicatement sa main sur sa mâchoire, prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et la mit derrière son oreille.

Il se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et sentit la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Il se releva et vit un petit sourire sur le visage de cette fille qui avait complètement bouleversé sa vie il y a si longtemps et sans même qu'il le sache. Il lui sourit et se dit à lui même que la vie n'était peut-être pas seulement un long cauchemar insurmontable. Il faut seulement se trouver des personnes à qui se raccrocher pour nous ramener dans le monde réel lorsque nos démons font surface, qui tentent de nous submerger et de nous ramener vers le fond. Plusieurs années après une guerre où l'un des plus grands fléaux que la communauté magique n'ait jamais connus périt , où plusieurs personnes qu'ils avaient aimées étaient mortes et où des parties d'eux mêmes s'étaient brisées à jamais, tout allait bien pour eux.

 _Tout allait bien._


End file.
